


Sworls and Valleys

by LabRat801



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRat801/pseuds/LabRat801
Summary: Saru and Keyla discover they have a mutual interest in each other and take a moment of respite in Saru's quarters.
Relationships: Saru/Keyla Detmer
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35





	Sworls and Valleys

The mess hall was mostly empty as Saru approached one of its few occupants. “Lieutenant Detmer, may I have a word with you when you have a moment?"

She looked up at him and smiled. “Sure, I was just finishing up.” She stood up and disposed of her tray. “Where to, Commander?”

Saru hesitated. This wasn’t the sort of conversation he wanted to have in the mess, regardless of how empty it was at the moment, but neither did he think any of the conference rooms would be appropriate.

“How about…do you drink tea, Lt. Detmer? I have a lovely blend that I’ve made myself, back in my quarters, if you’d like to accompany me.”

Keyla raised her eyebrows. “Yeah, yeah I like tea. I’d be interested to try a new one.”

“Excellent, come this way please then.” Saru glided out of the mess hall and down a corridor, Keyla walking quickly to keep up with him.

They arrived at Saru’s quarters. Keyla took in all of the plant life she saw as the door opened, wide-eyed at the sudden verdant beauty after the relative sterility of the rest of the ship. Saru busied himself with making two cups of tea, while explaining which plants in the room it came from and how all of the plant life in here was native to Kaminar.

Saru turned around with two tea cups in his hands and noticed Keyla standing somewhat awkwardly, hands clasped in front of her. “Oh, I’m sorry, please sit down.” He set the tea on the table and gestured to one of the chairs for Keyla. They both sat down and Saru took a sip from his cup, while Keyla hesitated.

“Saru, I don’t want to make it sound like I don’t trust you, but you have checked that these plants are all safe for human consumption, right?”

His eyes widened. “Of course! I should have mentioned it. You’re not the first human to drink Kelpien tea, there’s no need to worry. Commander Burnham and I have tea together on a regular basis.”

Keyla dropped her eyes. “Oh, are you and Burnham…close?”

“Very. She is like a sister to me.”

Keyla let out a breath she had been unaware of holding and smiled up at Saru. “Of course, a sister.”

Saru nodded and took another sip of his tea. Looking up from the cup, he seemed about to speak, then hesitated. He settled the cup further within his long hands and exhaled.

“Alright, I’m going to say it. I’m sorry if this feels like an intrusion on your privacy. I just couldn’t help but notice that sometimes, when we’re speaking, your body temperature changes in a way that correlates with arousal in humans. At first I believed it was due to the fact that we are so often in dangerous situations, and maybe it was fear- or anxiety-based arousal, but,” he nervously looked down to break eye contact, “the more opportunities I had to speak with you when there was no danger of any sort present, the more I noticed how that heat signature was there when the two of us were interacting, but not when you talked to the rest of the crew.”

There was a beat of embarrassed silence from her, and then she shrugged. “Well, I suppose it’s difficult to hide that from you.” She squared her shoulders and straightened, a resolute look on her face. If she was going to admit to it, she may as well own it. “Yes Saru, I am attracted to you. I assumed there would be nothing to it since you are a superior officer and I’ve never seen you as interested in…romance.”

There was a pensive pause on Saru’s part before he slowly began to answer. “I did not permit myself time for experimentation during my training. I spent all available time studying the new society I was desperately trying to make myself fit into, feeling responsible for representing my entire race, making a good impression. And then when I was assigned to the Shenzhou, I busied myself with trying to be the best science officer possible. I never had time to think of having a…personal life. I obviously had seen my shipmates pair off, for a night or something more long-term, but honestly,” his gaze dropped, “I did not think that, even if I had time for it, anyone would be interested in me. Not in that way.”

Keyla’s face softened. “Oh Saru, why wouldn’t anyone be interested in you? You’re one of the most empathetic people I’ve ever met, you’re ridiculously intelligent, you’re funny, even if it is in a quiet way, and you have such a striking presentation, all long limbs and graceful gait.”

The corners of Saru’s eyes crinkled in a smile. “‘Striking presentation?’ Sounds like a nice way of saying ‘strange-looking.’”

Keyla laughed. “Well, I mean, anything is a bit strange if it’s the first time you’ve seen it.” Her face became more serious. “But the first time I saw you, you took my breath away. Striding fluidly down the corridor with a look of such determination on your face.” She leaned forward to close the space between them, then raised a hand to his cheek and gave a light stroke. “It’s such a good face.”

Saru briefly closed his eyes at the touch, and placed his hand over Keyla’s. “I have missed close contact with other beings. I…” he hesitated. “Would it be alright if I touch your hair?”

A puzzled smile crossed her face. “Of course.”

Saru’s hand delicately stroked over her hair, and then he passed his long fingers through it. When they became slightly tangled, he got a mildly panicked look on his face. “I seem to be…stuck. I don’t want to pull and hurt you. While I understand that hair itself doesn’t hurt, I’m not sure how much force it can sustain before it is pulled out, and I understand that can be painful for mammals.”

Keyla suddenly grinned as she gazed at his ridged scalp. “Of course you don’t have any experience with this. It’s actually pretty durable, assuming you’re not just pulling on one hair at a time. If you have a whole handful, you can pull pretty hard without doing any damage.”

He tightened his hand in her hair and pulled softly, experimenting. She sucked in her breath through her teeth. “You may want to be careful with that though, as some people do consider it a turn-on to have their hair pulled.”

His eyes widened, and she was sure he would be blushing if he were able. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

She laughed and shook her head, his fingers still resting against her scalp. “It’s okay. It’s…more than okay.” She looked up at him. Even sitting, he was significantly taller than her. “Saru, can I kiss you?”

He blinked. “I’ve never—” he cut himself off. “Yes.”

She reached up and gently placed one hand on the nape of his neck to draw his head down. Her soft lips met his less pliable ones and remained there for a moment. She didn’t want to scare him or move too quickly. She pulled her head back and looked into his startled bright blue eyes.

“That was beautiful,” he breathed. “I…I’ve seen it done with more movement as well, could we try that?”

Keyla answered by leaning in again and placing her lips more firmly against his, and after a beat, opening hers to let her tongue touch his still-closed lips. He hesitated a moment, then parted them, allowing her tongue into his mouth to find his, still resting behind his small flat teeth. His tongue tentatively moved against hers, and she ran a hand up the side of his torso. He answered by putting his hand on the small of her back and drawing her gently closer. The kiss deepened, with Saru becoming bolder and more clearly showing his desire. His mouth was now opened wide against hers, and she enjoyed his eagerness for a moment before breathlessly pulling back.

“Well. I can say now that I have firsthand experience with how quickly you learn.” She exhaled through pursed lips with a low almost whistle. “I feel like I should ask you. How far do you want to take this?”

Saru looked slightly dazed, but his eyes cleared quickly at the question and a thoughtful look crossed his face. “I’m not sure. Can we just,” he gave a confused gesture, “keep going, and if anything feels wrong or too fast, I can say so and we can stop?”

“We can stop any time you’d like,” she assured him. She stood and extended a hand to him. He stood, and she beckoned his face down toward hers, then kissed him again slowly and began a trail of slow wet kisses toward his ear. She paused there for a moment and ran her tongue lightly over its shell, and then started kissing down his neck. “Does any of this feel good to you?” she murmured between kisses.

“Oh, yes, all of it. It feels so good to have you close, intimate, feeling your breath on my skin, feeling your hot wet mouth—” He gasped as she tongued one of the ridges on the underside of his jaw. “Yes, that.” His hands settled on her hips, then slowly slid down and back until they were resting on her ass. He experimentally squeezed. “Humans have such pleasing curves,” he murmured, “and yours seem to be especially attractive. Soft and firm. A dichotomy.”

Keyla’s hips canted forward in response and met Saru’s unyielding thigh. She trailed her mouth back to his for a moment, then tugged at the lower hem of his uniform’s shirt. “Can we take this off?”

He answered by removing it and unceremoniously tossing it onto the floor. Keyla drew in a deep breath as she took in his newly uncovered torso.

“It’s like you are the most beautiful topographic map.” She ran her fingers along the ridges and bumps covering his chest and shoulders. She leaned forward and kissed an area where his skin dipped down into a valley, her tongue chasing her lips. His skin was cooler to the touch than hers, and he had a smell that reminded her of sandalwood, with undertones that were not unlike the tea they had been drinking. A quiet moan escaped Saru’s lips at the touch of her tongue, and she noticed his hips jerk slightly toward her belly.

She pulled her own shirt off over her head and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Saru’s eyes were drawn to her chest, and he tentatively brushed the pad of his thumb over one of her nipples. A bemused expression crossed his face as it stiffened under the attention. He leaned down over it, then hesitated, looking up. “May I?”

“Please do,” Keyla breathed.

His mouth descended over the nipple and he sucked lightly on it. Keyla’s eyes closed as she let her head fall back while her hands stroked his shoulders. He took his time with her right nipple, with the lithe fingers of one hand busy with the left, and his other hand firmly on her ass.

He pulled his head back and looked into her eyes as she opened them and smiled lazily at him. “I can see that you are becoming rather warmer…lower. Would you be interested in continuing over,” he swallowed. "Over on the bed?”

She took his hand and led him back toward it. “I would be.” She sat on the bed, with him still standing in front of her. From that angle, she could definitely see that something was straining against the front of his pants. She placed her hand on the waistband. “Now, I don’t have the ability to see by heat signature whether you’re all hot and bothered down here, but I’m also not blind. There’s certainly _something_ happening.”

A small chuckle escaped his throat. “I have to admit that I am uncomfortably aroused.” His voice had gotten huskier since they started. “Would you like me to remove them?”

“Saru, I would like nothing more. As you have already deduced, I am very into everything that is happening right now. And I have to admit, I’m curious about, ah, what you have going on down there.”

He kicked his shoes off, and any other moment, Keyla would have spent much more time investigating his feet, but now she had more important things to focus on. He let out a small laugh. “I don’t believe it’s terribly different from what you’re used to with humans, but…” He trailed off, undoing the clasp on his pants and pulling both them and his underclothes down and off in one graceful gesture.

His cock was long, proportional to the rest of him, but thicker than she had been expecting. It was a darker salmon color, and had the same type of ridges and valleys as the rest of his body, though they made a lazy swirl from the tip down to where the root disappeared into a soft slit at his groin.

She slowly reached out a hand, then stopped to look up to him for permission to continue. He nodded, and she traced one of the ridges, then closed her fingers around it and slowly pumped once, twisting her fist to follow the ridges as she went. His cock was damp, which seemed to be simply part of its natural state. She assumed it had something to do with whatever was inside of that opening. She would need to study up on Kelpien physiology to figure out how all of that worked.

She was brought out of her reverie by Saru gasping, and she looked up to his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open.

“I rarely even take the time to touch myself; the touch of another person is…blissful.”

Keyla smiled and lowered her head to place a kiss on the tip of his cock. He visibly started and looked down at her in surprise. “That…that is not necessary, not if you don’t want to.”

“Oh, I want to. Can I continue?”

Saru nodded and ran his fingers through her hair as she lowered her mouth again, this time with her lips parted. She drew her tongue over the tip, then took the head into her mouth. She felt more than heard a deep moan in Saru’s chest as she took more of him into her mouth. With his length, she knew she wouldn’t even try to take it all in down to where it emerged, but she took in as much as she could, and when she felt him touch the back of her throat, she swallowed once, felt his knees tremble, and applied as much suction as she could as she drew her mouth back. “Maybe you should lie down,” she smiled. “Before your knees buckle.”

Saru nodded, “That seems like a prudent precaution.” She stood up to make space for him to pass, and he stretched out on the bed, his hooved feet dangling just off the end of the mattress. He looked at her expectantly. She paused for a moment, then made a quick decision, kicking off her shoes and taking off her own pants and underwear. She stood naked before him as his eyes roamed over her, pausing between her legs. He reached out a hand and gently ran one of his long fingers down through her sparse pubic hair and over her outer labia, skimming between them and inhaling deeply. “You’re so very hot. And wet.”

“Well, you have done a pretty good job of turning me on. Like, a lot. To be entirely honest, I would love to just jump onto your cock right now, if I didn’t think that would be moving at about warp seven when we should be at impulse.”

He smiled, amused. “You are a surprise, Keyla. I really was not expecting…well, any of this, but I am more than happy that it has taken this turn.” He propped himself up on one elbow and held his other hand out to her. “Come here.”

She entered the bed and pressed her body along his, draping one leg over his long thigh. “What would you like to do now?”

Saru looked somewhat embarrassed, then quietly asked, “Would you mind continuing what you were doing a moment ago?”

Keyla smiled up at him, laid a long slow kiss on his mouth. Saru moaned directly into her mouth, thinking of that tongue on his more sensitive parts. She licked down the valleys of his body, settling between his legs and nuzzling his straining cock. He smelled different here, almost earthy, or mossy. She took him into her mouth again as far as she could, and began slowly bobbing her head, trying to trace those spiral ridges with her tongue as she went. He reached down and tangled one hand into her hair, and the other brushed softly against the shaved side of her head, avoiding the metal there. She felt encouraged to pick up her pace, but after a short amount of time, Saru spoke up.

“Keyla, stop.” His voice sounded strangled.

She pulled her head back, letting his cock fall from her mouth with a wet pop. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh, no, nothing is wrong, I just would not like to finish so quickly. What you’re doing is so, so amazing, and it has been a long time, and, well…” he trailed off.

She smiled at him. “I think I get what you mean.” She climbed up his torso, straddling his hips and leaving his cock resting against the cleft of her ass, and leaned down to kiss him. He slowly gyrated his hips, enjoying the feel of the friction where his cock touched her.

“Would it be strange for me to return the favor? I mean, if that is something that humans with your genital configuration tend to enjoy.”

She laughed and kissed him again. “Yes, yes it is. I can help guide you if you’re unsure.”

In a sudden surprising display of strength, Saru took hold of her hips and lifted her, shifting her up until she was sitting on his collarbones. She moved her knees into a comfortable position. He inhaled deeply and exhaled with a low growl. “Keyla, you smell amazing.” Saru spent a moment just breathing in her scent, overcome with it until she shifted her hips slightly forward and he remembered what it was he was here to do. He pulled her further forward and inclined his head so he could reach her. He started by kissing the place where her thigh met her groin, experimentally tonguing the area, and then slid his tongue over her already slick outer labia. He had a basic understanding of human anatomy and found her clit quickly, noticing her quiet moan of approval as he ran his tongue over it repeatedly.

“How,” she gasped, “how were you able to find that so quickly, when half of human men think it’s a myth?”

He stopped for a moment, “Well, I have been very thorough with my studies, although honestly, I didn’t even have to dig very deep to find this. I think the human men aren’t trying very hard.” He returned to his ministrations, then lowered his tongue between her folds to find the entrance he knew would be there, and slid his long tongue into her.

She inhaled sharply. “That’s your _tongue_? Damn Saru, you’re amazing.” The last word devolved into a high pitched keen as he brought is mouth back up to her clit and sucked hard on it. “Do you have room to slide a finger into me while you do that?” Her voice strained.

He brought up his hand and positioned it in a relatively comfortable manner, tracing one of his long fingers over her entrance. He slowly slid it inside of her, and she began rocking against his finger and his face. “Another, please,” she gasped out. He obliged, sliding another finger alongside the first and starting to slowly pump them in an out of her as his tongue worked over her clit. “Oh fuck Saru, fuck, bend your fingers toward you, yes, oh shit, yes!”

He felt her thighs start to tremble around him and he did his best to keep up with her as she was grinding against him, and suddenly she came, shaking and thrashing against him. Her felt her spasm around his fingers and he thought that it might be one of the most interesting and arousing sensations he’d ever experienced. He thought of how that would feel around his cock and groaned.

She rolled off of him and lay panting on the bed next to him. “Holy shit Saru, that was amazing.” She pulled him in for a deep kiss, smearing her juices between their lips and tasting herself in his mouth. “If you want to, I would fucking love for you to fuck me right now. I’m so sensitive after coming, it’s going to feel even more amazing when your cock enters me. Fuck I want you so bad right now, please Saru…” She trailed off and looked into his surprised eyes.

“Well. You do not need to ask me twice.” He swung his leg over her, straddling her thighs. “Are you…ready?”

“Saru, I have never been more ready in my life. Fuck me.” The naked want in her eyes spurred him on, and he pressed the tip to her entrance, entering agonizingly slowly. Her hips rose to meet him, impatient, and he sped up to match her. As he entered fully into her, her eyelids fluttered as her over-sensitive nerves received yet more stimulation. “My god, you feel amazing. Your size is perfect.” She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him deeply, grinding her hips against his, then murmured into his ear, “Now fuck me, hard.”

He didn’t need any more encouragement, and enthusiastically started pumping into her, delighted by how her breasts jumped each time he fully sheathed himself in her. She raised her legs and hooked her feet behind his back, and he was able to enter her even more fully. He was amazed at how well they fit together, being from two such distinct species. He lowered his head to suck at her nipples as he continued to thrust himself into her. He didn’t know how long he could hold on, but he knew he wanted to feel her come around his cock, so he trailed one hand down from her breast to find her clit again, and he gave it a tentative stroke. The high-pitched gasp he was rewarded with told him he was on the right path, and he rubbed the rough pad of his finger over it with a light pressure, drawing out louder and louder moans from Keyla until he felt her thighs start to shake again. He plunged into her again and felt her walls starts to quiver around his cock and a drawn out “Saruuuuu” escaped her lips and her entire body shook, echoing the movement around his cock, and he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He came hard into her, yelling out indistinctly and panting. He collapsed on the bed, careful not to crush her in his blissed-out exhaustion.

They both lay still for a long moment, then Keyla felt fingers gliding over her cheek. She opened her eyes to Saru’s face close to hers, his bright smiling eyes looking into hers. She smiled lazily and stretched. Saru’s eyes wandered over her body as she did so. “You’re so beautiful Keyla. And so strong. Watching your recovery after…” He trailed off and rand his finger along the edge of the metal crossing her temple. “Your character has shone through that entire process, and watching you emerge stronger—with sense of humor intact—after something that could have made you bitter and angry...well, it was a lovely thing to see.” He kissed her lightly on the corner of her mouth. “I am honored you have shared yourself with me like this.”

“Honored?” She laughed. “I’m…amazed. You are a very fast learner, and you can take cues like nobody’s business. But I suppose that comes with the whole “heightened empathy” thing, right? Either way—hoooo—that was so _very_ good.”

Saru made an appreciative sound. “It pleases me that you enjoyed it. I hope we can try again someday, if you’re amenable.”

“Oh, I am quite amenable.” She threw an arm over his torso and snuggled close to him.

He stroked her hair for a moment, reflecting. “You know, I don’t think any of this would have been possible before going through the _vahar’ai_. I don’t believe I would have had the courage to talk to you about this, let alone go through with it all.”

A small smile played across Keyla’s lips. “Well, in that case, I believe we owe evolution a thank you note.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, and honestly, I don't even actually ship Detmer and Saru. I literally made this ao3 account and picked up my metaphorical pen just because I needed more Saru smut (there's barely any on this site; come on y'all, I can't be the only one who's attracted to him, right?), and she was one of the few characters that was still available toward the end of season 2.


End file.
